Currently some wireless services offer message waiting and similar services where various types of messages can be stored in a subscribe mailbox of a voice mail system and then delivered through a wireless communication network such as a cellular telephone network after a call is specifically made to a voice mail system to retrieve the messages. In prior systems, the number of stored messages can be determined by looking on the display of a phone that has been powered-on, and viewing the number of messages that are waiting in the voice mail system. However, knowing only the number of messages stored in a voice mailbox is not efficient for active users and subscribers who need up-to-date information for business, education and other purposes.